


#84 - Card

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [84]
Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: card, Alana.  No beta.





	#84 - Card

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: card, Alana. No beta.

Alana sorted through Hazel's belongings from the detention center. Clothes that she was already outgrowing. Schoolwork. Small plastic animals. Crayon drawings and finger paintings.

Klara had kept Hazel from blowing their cover. No family pictures except Grandma, nothing to show that Mommy had wings but Daddy didn't.

Until Alana got to a math workbook that had a thick cover. Inside the back was a card, bright marker scribbles showing them all clearly: Mommy with green wings, Daddy with rounded horns, and little Hazel with both. SUPRIZE MOM AND DADDY HAPY NeW YEAR.

Alana sighed and blew her nose. _Stupid dust._


End file.
